Slytherin's Heir
by kammy1989
Summary: Cassandra Salazar Slytherin's heir has been living as a teenager with a trama in her life that has haunted her. When Ron finds her a concert and takes her to the wizard world will she be able to face her past so she can save the world and her life?


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter, and Good Charlotte are NOT mine. As much as I wish and beg it is not true. The songs are Good Charlotte's. Please do not sue me! Introduction Salazar stared at the complex markings on the roll of parchment. He never had been good at Divination. A misty voice from above him suddenly said, "It is about your heir. She,"  
  
"She!?" Salazar rudely interrupted.  
  
"Will be born in the year 1980. And her name will be Cassandra McCartney."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 This concert rocks!" Cassandra McCarnery hollered to her friend over the singing of Good Charlotte, a popular boy rock band. She stopped talking and began to sing in beat with the music, "Hold on. if you feel like letting go. Hold on.it gets better than you know Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching it's not over Hold on," Elizabeth Heathenry nodded her head vigorously and smiled widely as the last note of the song blasted out.  
  
"For this next song I think we will need volunteers to help us sing! Anyone want to?" Every single person in the building threw his or her hand into the air at the same time. A tall raised his hand with a long bit of wood in it and muttered a Latin phrase under his breath. He placed the wood back in his pocket, smiled and raised his hand quickly into the air. "How about you," Joel pointed at Cassandra with a grin, "you," he was now pointing at Elizabeth smiling, " and," a dazed look entered his eyes and he pointed at the tall boy, "you too. That should be it!" Cassandra and Elizabeth squealed with delight and jogged up to the stage. The boy just walked up to the stage and positioned himself so he was standing next to Cassandra.  
  
"After this song I need to talk to you outside," he told her. Cassandra looked startled but nodded.  
  
"You know all the words to Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous?" Benji asked. All three nodded. "Right then, on the count of three. One, two, three,"  
  
"You see them on TV, read in the magazines. Celebrities that want sympathy," They followed along with grins and giggles every time they messed up. The boy only sang and never joined in Cassandra and Elizabeth's festivities. Cassandra noticed every time they hit the phrase, "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, they're always complaining always complaining, if moneys such a problem well they've got mansions, think we should rob them," The boy's face would mask over with annoyance, or, was that laughter?  
  
He hopped of the stage and strode down the aisle towards the door and right before he left he looked at her and she nodded. Cassandra went out to find him after a few minutes of giggling with Elizabeth. When she found him he was staring off into space, talking to himself. He didn't hear her come out and she caught some of what he was saying. "How do I tell her? Dang it's like, 'You are Salazar Slytherin's heir and are one of the most powerful witches ever to live. You're even being searched for by your uncle who enjoys mass murdering everyone!' yeah that's great."  
  
"Mass murder?" Cassandra worried about this boy's sanity. Why was she out her alone with him again?  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were there. You're uncle is Tom Riddle, You-know- who."  
  
"No I don't know who!" Cassandra wondered if she should know. Was Tom Riddle Osama bin Laden's name that her teachers might have mentioned any one of those many times she would daydream during class?  
  
"V-Vol-Voldemort," the boy said in a low hurried voice. He immediately looked around as if afraid that some guy would jump out of the shadows and chop off his head. "He is the most feared wizard in the world. We have to get you to Hogwarts before You-know-who gets here looking for you!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just come on I've already set up a portkey. It should be leaving in two minuets," Cassandra followed him overflowing with questions.  
  
"Do my parents know where I'm going?" she voiced her most important question.  
  
"Yes. I've already spoken with them."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as the boy motioned for her to touch a cracked vase.  
  
"Hogwarts," he saw her confused face and elaborated, "it's in Europe." Cassandra nodded. Europe, she had always wanted to go there.  
  
Suddenly she was jerked off her feet and swirling through the air. When Cassandra hit the ground she immediately collapsed. Quickly she stood up again swaying almost as if drunk. They were standing in the middle of a corridor that led to a brightly light hall. The boy, having not fallen, cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"We are going to Dumbledor's office," he answered her unstated question. The boy hadn't been looking back at her and didn't see the other boy until they crashed into each other and the taller boy glared at Cassandra's finder.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel. Can't your family afford eyes?" he spat at the boy. He turned and saw Cassandra and his whole demeanor changed. "Hi. You must be the new girl, Cassandra, right?" But Cassandra was looking at the boy as if lost in a whole other time and world. A long gash appeared on her arm and cuts and bruises formed all over her face, arms, and legs. A river of tears had started pouring down her suddenly pale cheeks.  
  
"Ferret what on Earth did you do to her?" Cassandra heard Weasel ask from a different world. Memories that had haunted the last year's nightmares flew before her eyes. Ferret looked like Tim, just like Tim. The train whistle sounded in her ears and she felt the impact of the train and the force that had crushed her, never slowing down. The even worse pain that had come when she learned that she was the only survivor. At that moment Cassandra collapsed from loss of blood and grief. The world swam the physical and mental pain was unbearable and she felt herself slid mercifully into blackness. 


End file.
